MY FAIRY LOVELY
by MIA blackpearl
Summary: bagaimana reaksi dari kris,setelah mengetahui ada seorang mahluk manis yang ada diapartement miliknya? exo ff kristao/taoris WARNING ceruta ngawur dan tidak jelas BL


**MY FAIRY LOVELY**

**MAIN CAST**

**Wu yi fan**

**Huang zi tao**

**Oh sehun**

**Park chayeol**

**And other cast**

**WARNING**

**Yaoi,typo(s),cerita ancur banget,aneh dan tidak bermutu**

**RATED**

**T**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua member exo milik keluarga juga agensi mereka**

**Dan cerita ini murni milik saya sendiri**

**Kris dan tao saling memiliki satu sama lain**

**HAPPY READING**

Malam ini,disebuah apartement sedang ada sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kepindahan seorang penghuni baru disalah satu apartement,mereka bertiga berpesta,bisa dikatakan dengan sangat gembira disana.

"kenapa hyung harus pindah ke apartemant?padahal dirumah hyung bisa melakukan segalanyakan"kata seorang namja manis yang berstatus sebagai adik wu yi fan yaitu wu sehun.

"kenapa?kau takut sendirian sehunie"kata kris sambil menepuk pundak sehun pelan.

"hm"kata yang singkat dan padat sambil meminum bubble tea miliknya

"kau boleh datang jika kau merasa sedirian dirumah ne"

"hm"terkadang kris benci dengan adiknya yang sangat irit kata-kata itu adalah ciri khas kris tidak sadar dia juga sama seperti di depan sehun juga teman dekatnya dia akan menjadi sosok yang dewasa tapi di depan orang lain kris menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan dasar kris.

"aku jadi iri padamu kris,kau mendapat sebuah apartement seperti ini...sayang sekali sudah tidak ada ruangan kosong diapartement ini,kris kalau kau bosan tempat ini untukku ne"kata chanyeol sanbil merebahkan dirinya disofa sambil tersenyum aneh.

"itu hanya dalam mimpimu saja park chanyeol...dan aku ini lebih tua darimu"chanyeol adalah sepupu dari seorang wu yi kris,chanyeol itu menyebalkan karena chanyeol sering tertawa aneh dihadapanya.

"ne kris hyung dan kenapa kau begitu pelit pada sepupumu sendiri oh"kata chanyeol kesal.

"karena kau itu idiot,park chanyeol"kata kris mnusuk

"haish,kau selalu seperti ini cih"chanyeol menatap kris dengan intens begitu juga dengan kris.

"haruskah kalian bertingkah seperti anak-anak?"kata seorang dari mereka yang memiliki kulit paling cerah antara mereka itu bernama wu sehun,sehun sekarang sedang menikmati makanannya dengan tenang dan bersama dua hyungnya yang menurutnya sangat berisik jika bertemu tetapi jika dengan orang lain mereka akan sangat angkuh,menyebalkan bukan.

"dasar,kau itu maknae kenapa berbicara tidak sopan sih"kata chanyeol

"..."sehun males nanggapi jadi pilih diam aja,bukankah diam itu emas

"sehun harusnya kau mendukungku,aku ini hyungmu"kata kris

"ne"kata sehun singkat,sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju kepintu keluar apartement yang sekarang milik hyungnya sendiri.

"dia sangat mirip denganmu"kata chanyeol berbisik pada menatap tajam chanyeol

"hey sehun kau mau kemana?"tanya chanyeol bingung karena sehun selalu bersikap seenaknya,sehun dan kris sangat mirip,dua-duanya menyebalkan dan tidak bisa ditebak,yah seperti sekarang

Sehun berbalik melihat dua hyungnya yang menyebalkan kemudian tersenyum manis,membuat kedua hyungnya hidup mereka melihat sehun tersenyum adalah hal yang sangat langka bagi mereka.

"ini sudah jam setengan delapan malam,dan aku ada kencan dengan nae kkamjong...jadi aku kan pergi sekarang"kata sehun dengak kata yang sangat panjang yang chanyeol dan kris dengar setelah sekian lama hidup dan chanyeol menelan saliva mereka dengan berat setelah sehun keluar dari apartement.

"apa orang yang sedang jatuh cinta selalu seperti itu?"tanya kris

"sepertinya begitu"kata chanyeol

"aku jadi penasaran yang namanya jatuh cinta"

"makanya hilangkan sifat menyebalkanmu itu...mana ada orang yang suka denganmu jika kau seperti itu"

"tapi sehun bisa...kenapa aku tidak?"

"coba lihat baik-baik,wajahmu dan wajahnya menurutmu sama?dia manis walaupun cuek...tapi kau?...perlu dipertanyakan"

"kenapa kau jadi menghinaku oh"

"itu kenyataan kris hyung kau,wajahmu itu terlalu menakutkan makanya tidak ada yang menyukaimu,mereka juga takut disembur pake api...sepetinya aku juga harus pergi sekarang kris"kata cahanyeol terus beranjak dari sofa.

"hmm...pergi sana kau tidak lagi dibutuhkan disisni"kata kris

"dasar kau ini"setelah itu chanyeol pergi.

Kris melihat disekeliling apartementnya walaupun yang datang hanya dua orang tapi itu cukup membuat apartementnya berentakan seperti melihat kekacauan yang terjadi hanya menghela nafas lelah,bagaimana cara membereskan semua ini melangkah menuju kamarnya yang baru,dia menunda untuk acara bersih-bersihnya untuk nanti pagi saja sekarang dia sungguh mengantuk.

Tanpa diketahu oleh kris ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi,diwajahnya terukir sebuah senyum yang manis sangat.

"tampan"

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakan wujudnya dan memaksa semua orang untuk bangun dan keluar dari selimut itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk seorang kris,dia masih saja tertidur di atas kasur apa yang terjadi,perlahan-lahan selimut yang digunakan kris terturun sama sekali belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi,memilih menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh selimut itu kembali terturun hingga wajah kris terlihat.

Kris jengkel,kenapa selimut menyebalkan itu terturun itu membuat kris mau tidak mau harus bangun dari tidurnya karena tidurnya sungguh terganggu karena selimut membuka pintu kamar,ingin pergi kedapur.

gerakanya seperti terkunci akibat keadaan apartementnya yang diluar nalar mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam,perasaan semalam apartementnya sangat-sangat berantakan,seingatnya dia belum membersihkan apartementnya sama sekarang keadaan apartementnya _ohhhh_ benar-benar rapi,tidak ada sampah yang tercecer dilantah atau banda yang sebangasa dengan sampah sama sekali.

dia menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal,mungkin semalam dia berjalan sambil tertidur,tanpa sadar dan _kejutan _dia berhasil membersihkan semua kekacauan yang terjadi mugkin seperti itu hanya mengedikan bahunya lalu melenggang kedapur.

Didapur kris kembali tercengang,apakah dia sedang bermimpi jika dimeja makanya begitu banyak hidangan yangs udah tersedia didepan mata,seharunya kris senang dengan hidangan yang sudah tersaji diatas meja,entah kris merasakan firasat yang memasak semua ini untuknya?

kris menelan salivanya berat,apa yang terjadi dengan apartementnya tadi dia juga tidur berjalan kemudiam memasak semua hidangan lezat menggelengkan kepalanya,dia tidak bisa memasak dan tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya,jadi siapa gerangan yang membuat uri naga menjadi gelisah seperti ini.

Kris kembali menggeleng mengusir segala prasangka buruk dari kepalanya,sungguh dia tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu atau hal semacamnya yang sering chanyeol ceritakan jika ingin menakutinya,bukankah hantu keluar pada malam hari?apa sekarang hantu lebih suka nakut-nakutin orang disaat pagi hari.

tidak mungkin mereka memasak untuk kris bukan?atau mereka menginginkan tubuh kris lalu merasukinya,diakan tampan pikir kris menggeleng dan mengacak rambutnya sembari pergi dari kris sadari terlihat seorang di dapur sedang mempoutkan bibinya lucu sambil melipat tanganya didepan dada setelah kris pergi.

"kenapa dia pergi,padahal aku sudah membuat masakan ini untuknya _hufff_t"katanya.

.

.

Dari pada memikirkanhal yang aneh terjadi dihari pertamanya berada diapartement ini,dia memilih menontoh acara tv kesukaanya,mungkin saja dengan menonton dia akan lupa dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kris merasakan sekelebat bayangan kembali lagi berfikiran positif dengan apa yang terjadi,mungkin tadi hanya khayalanya saja kris mengucek-ucek matanya,mungkin debu sadang bersarang di matanya menbuat penglihatanya jadi aneh seperti ini.

**WUSHHH~**

**WUSHHH~**

Ok kali ini kris merasa takut,dia mengusap tenguknya sembari mengedarkan pandanganya kesetiap penjuru ruangan dan mengucapkan mantera mujur untuk menghilangkan rasa takut menurut kris ya.

"aku orang paling tampan...aku orang paling tampan...aku orang paling tampan"katanya masih kembali menatap kearah tv lagi.

_**PROK**_

_**PROK**_

"_wahhhh_ orang itu sangat hebat,aku jadi iri" pemilik suara yang berada tepat di sebelah kris sudah menegang dia mencoba tidak takut dengan suara yang dia dengar,dia tidak dapat mengatakan susah payah dia menolehkan kepalanya.

Kris kaget sekali mendapatkan sosok dengan tubuh ramping juga sirkel hitam yang terdapat di kedua matanya,kris merasa orang itu seorang yeo- hmm namja sepertinya,sedang asik menonton,dengan wajah yang sangat senang,kris merasa tidak pernah memberikan kata sandi apartennya pada siapapun termasuk dengan sehun sekalipun yang berstatus sebagai adiknya sendiri._ohh_ lalu dia _siapaaaaaaaaa._

_**DUKK**_

Kris yang sangat shok dengan apa yang dilihat ditambah kejadian itu langsung terjungkal kelantai dengan tidak memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"_aduhhhhhhhhhh_ sakit sekali"

"kau tidak apa-apa?"sosok itu bertanya dengan rauk wajah yang sangat hmm kris kembali dibuat kaget dengan sosok itu,bagaimana merasa sosok itu,tadi masih berada di disofanya sekarang dia sudah berada tepat dihadapanya dengan melayang pula _eh_ melayang?.

"tidak,dirumahku ada hantunyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak kris histeris dan tidak sadarkan diri

"hei-hei aku bukan hantu dan kenapa kau pingsang"kata sosok itu memiringkan kepalany sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

_**TBC~ YAH MUNGKIN**_


End file.
